


the first date.

by Geekygirl669



Series: we don't always get a happy ending,but sometimes we do. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Steve and Tony go on there first date





	the first date.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story in my marvel seris about Steve and Tony as a couple and the family they creat.  
> i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This story takes place one year after the Avengers, 6 months after Iron man 3, 2 years before Thor the dark world and 5 years before the Winter solder.

Tony was happy. Really happy.

After a year of pinning he had finally worked up the courage to ask Steve out on a date.

And of course Steve had said yes.

So here Tony was really happy as he got ready for his and Steve first date.

But as happy at Tony was he was also really nervous. What if something whent wrong.

What if Steve didn't enjoy himself and didn't want to go on another date with him.

What if things between him me Steve are really awkward and they lose what little friendship they have.

And while Tony's at home worrying Steve's at home doing the exact same.

Steves at home panicking about what he's surpassed to wear on a first date. About weather things were going to be awkward between him and Tony going from freinds to more then friends.

But even though both men were nervous about how this date would go they were also both really excited about it.

Excited about the thought about being more then friends.

Excited about what it could mean for them.

So even though they are nervous they carried on getting ready for a date that they've wanted to go on for quit a while.

"Hey." Steve said when he opened his door to Tony.

"Hey. You ready?" Tony asked nervously.

"yeah. Let's go." Steve said as he walked out of his appointment.

The ride to the restraint was spent in a mostly comfortable silence. With Steve looking out of the window watching as the drove through Broklyn.

When they got to the restaurant they were walked to a quit booth in the back.

"things don't need to be awkward between use." Tony said after a couple minutes of silence.

"I don't want it to be." Steve said finally looking up and Tony. "I want things to be like they always have."

"then let's just do what we normally do." Tony said as one of the waiter walked up to their table.

"how's it been since moving to New York full time?" Steve asked once they had orderd and the waiter had left.

"different. But I like it. The towers not my mansion but I still really like it there." Tony told Steve.

"I'm glad you like it here." Steve said smiling.

Steve and Tony talked about New York City and the 21st century while they waited for there food to arrive. And while they were eating dinner Steve talked about before he went into the ice.

"this was really nice." Steve said when they were in the car on the way back to his apartment in Broklyn.

"yeah it was really nice." Tony agreed looking quickly at Steve. "once we got over the awkward bit at the beginning it was amazing."

"do you want to go back out next Friday?" Steve asked nervously.

"off course I would Steve." Tony said not calling Teve Cap for the first time.

Steve and Tony went on three more dates before they made things official between the two of them. And they had been dating for a month when they finally slept together, shocking Steve and even Tony.

On there six month anniversary Tony and Steve said I love you for the first time.

There relationship wouldn't always be easy and a times it would look like they weren't going to make it. But they always loved each other and always fought for there relationship and that was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.  
> sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is just let me know so I can fix them.  
> If you have any ideas for other story's for this series or not in the seris let me know and I will try to write them  
> sorry the story's kind of short but the rest of the works in the series will be longer.


End file.
